Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is the same sound as Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - HIGH VOLTAGE ELECTRICAL ARCING 01 which is a Series 1000 sound effect. Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) (Heard once in "Happyester Fester" and "Puttergeist".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Doodlebops * DuckTales * Futurama * Garfield and Friends * Go, Diego, Go! * Greeny Phatom (Heard once in "Little Guy Gets Bullied".) * Gumby Adventures * Harvey Girls Forever! * Kim Possible * The Loud House (Heard once in "For Bros About to Rock".) * Neopets Advent Calendar * Nick Arcade (Heard very briefly when the Djinni zaps Mikey.) * The Simpsons * ToddWorld (Heard once in a high pitch in "Come Over to My House!".) * What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "George and Junior: Look Out Below!" and "Sledgehammer O'Possum in: Out and About".) * The X's Movies * A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon (2019) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Shrek (2001) * Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2015) * True Romance (1993) Video Games Arcade: * Mortal Kombat PC: * The Game of Life * Living Books: Arthur's Birthday (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Arthur's Teacher Trouble (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Just Grandma and Me V2 (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Little Monster at School (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (Heard in the ending credits.) * Living Books: Stellaluna (Heard in the ending credits.) * Monopoly (Heard in the Electric Company space.) PlayStation: * The Game of Life * Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero PlayStation 3: * Tony Hawk's Proving Ground Nintendo 64: * Paper Mario GBA: * Metroid: Zero Mission SNES: * Road Runner's Death Valley Rally (Low Pitched) Videos * Animusic (2001) (Videos) Commercials France: * Volkswagen – La Nouvelle Polo (1990) UK: * Macleans Ice Whitening (2004) USA: * Cocoa Pebbles: Bella Thorne (2015) * Hawaiian Punch - Chain Reaction (1985) Bumpers * MTV ID - Repairman * The Movie Channel Feature Presentation ID (1990) * Noggin ID - Lightbulb (Heard once in a low pitch.) * YTV ID - Octopus (1998) Logos * Impact Pictures (2006-2010) (Logos) * Lighthouse Interactive (2005-2009) (Logos) (Heard once in a low pitch.) * Nickelodeon ID Logo (Heard once in "Figure It Out" and "Double Dare 2000".) VHS Previews * Roy Disney Introduction (Heard in the 1994 VHS of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.) Home Videos * The Parables of Peter Rabbit Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls Other Media * Halloween Animated Fuse Box Web Originals * Kanzeni Marin Nitsuite (Used in a very low pitch.) YouTube Videos * Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) Anime * Chimera: Angel of Death Image Gallery Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY - ARC ZAPS/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas